


Bella and Julie

by RenegadePack



Series: twilight headcanons - couples [14]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadePack/pseuds/RenegadePack
Summary: A series of headcanons about Bella and Julie's relationship.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Julie Black, Julie Black/Bella Swan
Series: twilight headcanons - couples [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226933
Kudos: 14





	Bella and Julie

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username renegadepack. There's also a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

They weren’t exactly what one would call friends. Bella and Juliet had known each other their whole lives, but they had never been too close until this winter. Bella had been in Forks a year at this point, but had barely come to visit the reservation where Juliet lived. She couldn’t deny that it hurt a little, but wasn’t going to push anything that Bella didn’t want. But she knew Bella was struggling, knew that she needed someone to be there for her. So there was no way Juliet was saying no when Bella pulled up in the old truck, two practically destroyed motorcycles poorly hidden in the bed of it. 

They grew close quickly, spending time after school and on the weekends in the garage rebuilding the bikes. Juliet was the main mechanic, but she showed Bella a few things that she could do. When working on the bikes wasn’t possible, or when other responsibilities caught up, they found other ways to spend time together. From doing homework to cleaning houses and cooking and just walking around La Push, they spend so much time together that they made up for the months and years of no contact. Charlie started just going over to the Black’s whenever Bella wasn’t home, because she was there more often than their house. 

They grew closer than either had ever been to anyone before. Bella opened up about as much as she could about the loss of Edward and his family, what they had meant to her, what they had offered her. Julie didn’t understand; she couldn;t without knowing the whole story. As more of the legends surrounding her people and herself grew more believable, she started to suspect all that Bella had wanted from the family, even though she didn’t fully believe it. It didn’t matter to her, regardless. Bella was here, with her, now, and that was all that mattered. But they were just friends, and friends was all they ever expected to be. Why hurt yourself wishing for more?

During the summer break before Bella went off to college, and Julie started her senior year, they spent nearly every moment together that they could. They did more of the same stuff they always did, although by now the bikes were long finished and there was no homework for them to do. Bella helped her in fixing up other cars on the reservation, slowly learning more about what was needed for each one. There still wasn’t much she could do, but she loved going around and talking to everyone. Spending the time with Julie didn't hurt either. 

One night, they went out to La Push beach armed with a few different board and card games, books and art supplies. It was one of Bella’s last nights in Forks before she had to leave, and it was by far the warmest night of the year. They had already spent most of the day playing in the water, only leaving it for meals and to go home to change. By now, the sun had set and the beach was lit only by the glow of the moon, save for a few different dots of bonfires from various other groups. But Bella and Julie didn’t need that. They had a few blankets, some entertainment, and each other.

They laid out one of the blankets on a smooth section of the beach, just far enough from the water that they wouldn’t get wet. The others they wrapped around themselves, saving the heat from the day before the chill of the night could set it. They played a few games of cards, almost ending their friendship over a few games of Uno. (“There are no friends in Uno,” Bella said with a laugh when Julie complained.) She ended up beating Bella in a game of “Sorry!” an hour later. (“There are zero apologies here,” Julie said with a playful arm around Bella.” 

It began to get later, and they lost interest in the games and books and supplies they had brought with them. They laid out on the blanket together, Bella’s head in Julie’s lap, her fingers running through Bella’s long brown hair, playing with the strands. The lines had always been blurred, with arms over shoulders, playful kisses on cheeks, and holding hands as they walked to avoid separation. But tonight felt different somehow. Maybe it was the separation looming on the horizon, both knowing their long days together would be cut short. Sure, they would be able to talk, but it wouldn’t be the same.

They didn’t talk much. There wasn’t much to say, as they relaxed together. They each started to think the other had fallen asleep. Bella carefully lifted her head and sat up, looking at Julie. After a few beats she laid back down, resting her face closer to Julie’s, using one blanket as a pillow. She spread the other over the two of them, curling herself small under it.

Julie kept her eyes closed, not quite knowing what Bella was doing but not wanting to stop her. When she felt Bella lay next to her, she rolled over so that she was facing her, so close their foreheads were almost touching. Julie couldn’t hold back her smile. They had nothing to say to each other, but they didn’t need words. They knew what was different, and it didn’t need speaking.

They woke up early the next morning as the sun was starting to rise. The morning air was cold, and, in her sleep, Bella had pressed herself against Julie to keep warm. When she opened her eyes, Julie’s arm was wrapped around her torso, holding her tight. One leg was thrown over both of Bella’s, somehow pulling her closer still. Bella smiled, carefully and slowly rotating so she could face Julie. She pressed a kiss to Julie’s cheek, before burying her face in her chest and falling right back asleep, feeling at home for the first time in her life.


End file.
